Jealous
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Bentuk kecemburuan Taekwoon karena Jaehwan dekat dengan Jin dan Sandeul.. Taekwoon x Jaehwan, Keo/LeKen Vixx! BL! DLDR! Reviewjuseyo
**Jealous**

By: Arlian Lee

.

 **Main Cast:**

Jung Taekwoon & Lee Jaehwan

.

 **Support Cast**

Han Sanghyuk, Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonshik

.

Boyxboy, romance, drama, tentukan sendiri deh genrenya apa

Failed Fluff, Failed Romance and other

.

LeKen/Keo couple

.

 **Author's Note:**

Ini adalah ide dari Bulan Taurus yang meminta saya buat bagaimana Taekwoon cemburu pada kedekatan Jaehwan dengan Jin maupun Sandeul. Semoga gak mengecewakan yaa, oh ya bagi kalian yang punya ide silahkan dishare..

Siapa tahu saya bisa bikinin FF-nya.. :D

.

Happy Reading^^

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaaangg..."

Seperti biasa, suara ceria Jaehwan akan terdengar mendengung sesampainya ia masuk ke dalam _dorm._ Ia baru saja pulang dari acaranya mengisi liburan. Menghabiskan satu hari libur bersama-sama. Bermain ski dengan temannya dari grup lain, yaitu Jin dari BTS dan Sandeul dari B1A4 juga menikmati makan malam di rumah Jin. Jaehwan sangat menikmati kegiatannya hari ini. Dan ini saatnya untuk istirahat di _dorm_.

Tapi kenapa suasana sangat sepi sekali? Kemana yang lain? Tidak biasanya _dorm_ akan sesepi ini saat tidak ada jadwal. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan segera masuk ke dalam. Dingin di luar masih bisa ia rasakan meski ia telah berada di dalam _dorm_. _Ah_ , Jaehwan baru ingat kalau Hongbin dan Hakyeon ada jadwal hari ini. Lalu yang lain? Kemana? Ia berjalan lebih dalam dan menemukan Hyuk yang sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya. Lantas ia masuk ke dalam kamar meletakkan barang-barangnya juga berganti pakaian.

Selepas mengganti pakaian, Jaehwan kembali ke luar kamar. Kakinya berjalan menuju dapur. Entah mengapa perutnya tiba-tiba ingin dipasok lagi. Padahal baru saja ia makan malam bersama dengan Jin dan Sandeul setelah lelah bermain ski. Jangan heran! Jaehwan memang punya nafsu makan yang banyak.

Mata bulatnya menangkap sesuatu di tempat cuci piring. _Ah_ , sepertinya mereka baru saja makan pasta udang. Terlihat disana ada sisa udang yang tak habis dan saus pasta yang tersisa. Perutnya Jaehwan jadi lapar lagi. Ia membuka lemari pendingin namun tak ada apa-apa disana. Kemungkinan besar mereka tidak menyisakan makanan untuknya. Lekas ia datang ke tempat Hyuk berada.

"Hyuk- _ah_! Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jaehwan lalu ia duduk di sebelah Hyuk dan akan menyalakan televisi.

Hyuk tak langsung menjawab. Kedua pasang matanya masih fokus pada ponselnya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, kepala Hyuk menengok pada Jaehwan yang telah tersihir oleh televisi.

"Kami sudah makan _hyung_. Tadi Leo _hyung_ membuat pasta untuk makan malam."

Jaehwan mencebik iri. Benar dugaan Jaehwan, mereka makan pasta. Enak sekali para member dibuatkan pasta oleh Taekwoon. Semenjak kesibukan Vixx yang bertambah, Taekwoon jarang memasak lagi. Mereka lebih banyak memesan makanan dari luar. Tapi hari ini? Beruntung sekali mereka. Jaehwan jadi iri. Ia juga ingin merasakan lagi nikmatnya pasta buatan Taekwoon.

"Sungguh? Apa masih ada?"

"Sudah habis. Taekwoon _hyung_ hanya membuat tiga porsi. Apa _hyung_ belum makan? Bukankah _hyung_ baru saja jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman _hyung_?" Hyuk menatap Jaehwan heran.

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya, aku memang sudah makan. Tapi aku lapar lagi. Apalagi mendengar kalian makan pasta buatan Leo _hyung_ , aku juga ingin." Pungkasnya.

" _Ah_ , kalau begitu minta saja Leo _hyung_ untuk membuatkanmu. Sekarang Leo _hyung_ ada di kamarnya."

Kedua manikan kelam Jaehwan melebar. Mendengar kalimat itu dari Hyuk membangkitkan semangat di dalam hati. Ia yakin pasti Taekwoon akan senang hati membuatkan untuknya. Lekas ia bangkit dan tersenyum riang pada Hyuk. Sementara sosok yang lebih muda hanya menggeleng maklum. Ia paham bagaimana sikap Jaehwan yang terkadang bagaikan seorang anak kecil berusia kurang dari sepuluh tahun.

.

.

~Jealous~

.

.

Dengan senyum mengulas lebar, langkah Jaehwan begitu ringan. Ia mendekat pada pintu kamar Taekwoon. Perlahan mulai menggenggam ganggang pintu sebelum ia membukanya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Jaehwan membuka pintu kayu itu. Senyumnya semakin bertambah lebar manakala melihat Taekwoon tampak tenang duduk di atas kasur dengan tangan membawa buku. Sepertinya ia larut dalam kegiatan membacanya.

Jaehwan mendekat. Tubuhnya dibawa duduk di tepi ranjang milik Taekwoon. Sang empunya melirik sejenak lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

" _Hyung_!" Jaehwan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Taekwoon. " _Hyung_! Buatkan aku pasta! Aku lapar." Rayunya dengan agyeo andalan.

Taekwoon tak menggubris. Ia masih tekun membaca deretan huruf di buku yang ia pegang.

Jaehwan berdecak kecil. Kenapa dengan Taekwoon? Kenapa ia mengabaikannya seperti ini? Tidak biasanya. Biasanya Taekwoon akan menyambut hangat dirinya yang baru pulang dari dunia luar. Tapi hari ini? Jaehwan menarik buku itu.

" _Hyung_!" Pekiknya kesal.

Pada akhirnya Taekwoon memberikan perhatian. Kedua pasang mata musang itu menatap datar pada Jaehwan yang sedang melaksanakan aksi ngambeknya.

"Ayo buatkan aku pasta! Aku juga ingin makan pasta seperti yang lain." Rengeknya.

Taekwoon mengambil alih buku itu lalu menutupnya dan meletakkan di atas meja. Alih-alih menjawab rengekan Jaehwan, Taekwoon malah menarik selimut dan menutupnya di atas tubuh. Ia memunggungi Jaehwan. Jaehwan melongo melihat bagaimana Taekwoon bertingkah saat ini. Ada apa dengan kekasih tercintanya itu? Kenapa ia malah bersikap cuek bebek seperti ini?

" _Hyung_!" Jaehwan menarik selimut itu namun ditahan oleh Taekwoon.

"Tidurlah Jae! Ini sudah malam." Tukasnya datar.

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Dari cara ia berbicara sepertinya Taekwoon sedang marah. Ia mengumpat pelan sebelum bangkit dari kasur Taekwoon. Sepertinya mau bersikap bagaimanapun sang kekasih tetap tak beranjak dari acara pura-pura tidurnya. Lebih baik ia pergi saja. Ia keluar kamar dan mengorek info dari Hyuk. Siapa tahu sang _maknae_ tahu kenapa _hyung_ satunya itu bersikap demikian.

Padahal ia ingin sekali mengecap nikmatnya pasta buatan Leo. Setelah ia lelah bermain ski dan menghabiskan seharian ini untuk berjalan-jalan ia ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan Taekwoon. Tapi merasakan dinginnya aura Taekwoon memaksa Jaehwan untuk berpaling saja. Malam ini akan ia lalui dengan mengupdate _instagram_ atau media sosial lainnya.

.

.

~Jealous~

.

.

Pagi hari pun tiba.

Tidak seperti biasa. Jaehwan merasa jika pagi ini adalah pagi yang aneh baginya. Bukan karena salju yang turun dengan deras. Bukan karena pekikan Hakyeon akibat ulah nakal Sanghyuk. Bukan karena telinganya yang mendengung akibat suara penghangat ruangan. Tapi hal aneh itu terasa manakala ia tak mendapati tangan halus Taekwoon di tubuhnya. Biasanya setiap pagi, paling tidak ia akan merasakan telapak tangan Taekwoon menyentuh pipinya lembut. Untuk apa? Untuk apalagi kalau bukan membangunkannya. Tapi pagi ini justru ia bangun karena keinginannya sendiri.

Kemana kekasih tercintanya itu? Apa lelaki gagah itu masih tidur?

Jaehwan menggumam kecil seraya mengusap kedua kelopak matanya. Ia masih sedikit mengantuk namun karena sesuatu yang meresahkannya itu membuat Jaehwan mau tak mau bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, ia keluar kamar. Ia juga baru sadar kalau Hongbin sudah hilang dari sebelahnya.

Kepalanya berputar, pandangannya mengedar. Sepi sekali ruang tengah. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju dapur. Benar, semua orang berkumpul disana. Rupanya baru saja mereka akan makan pagi. Sedikit masih dalam tahap kesadaran minim, Jaehwan mengamati satu persatu member yang ada disana. Hanya ada Hakyeon, Wonshik dan Hyuk. Kemana Hongbin juga kekasihnya Taekwoon?

"Pagi Jaehwan! Kau sudah bangun?" Hakyeon menyapa Jaehwan seraya meletakkan toast di atas meja.

Jaehwan hanya menggumam kecil lalu duduk di sebelah Hyuk. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan hidangan pagi ini. Sederhana, hanya ada _toast_ , omelet dan jus buah.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku? Kemana Taekwoon _hyung_?"

"Taekwoon _hyung_ lari pagi." Hyuk menimpali rasa penasaran Jaehwan.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengernyit heran. Apa telinganya tak salah mendengar? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyuk? Lari pagi? Dalam keadaan turun salju seperti ini? Hanya orang gila yang akan melakukan hal itu.

"Lari pagi? Sungguh?" Jerit Jaehwan tak percaya. Ia meraih satu _toast_ dan menempatkannya di atas piring.

Hyuk mengangguk seraya memotong _toast_ miliknya. "Ya, pamitnya tadi lari pagi." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Hakyeon yang telah selesai dengan kegiatan menata makanan ikut duduk di sebelah Wonshik. Tangannya mengambil _toast_ jatahnya lalu menuangkan minum untuk para member. Setelahnya ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan.

"Entalah, sepertinya ia sedang kesal dengan sesuatu. Kau tidak ingat kekasihmu kan seperti itu kalau sedang kesal."

Sontak lelaki yang lebih muda menjauhkan garpu dari belahan bibirnya. Sebelah alisnya naik dengan tatapan penuh tanya bingung. Kesal? Apa yang membuat Taekwoon kesal? Sepertinya kemarin baik-baik saja ya walaupun sedikit cuek dan dingin begitu.

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah keheranan Jaehwan yang tengah berpikir. Kerutan di dahinya mengatakan dengan jelas. Bibir Hakyeon gatal melihat bagaimana rupa Jaehwan saat ini. Tak berbeda dengan Hakyeon, Sanghyuk dan Wonshik yang juga ada disana pun melakukan hal sama. Gemas. Raut muka Jaehwan akan menggemaskan jika ada sesuatu mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

"Dia mulai kesal sejak melihat _instagram_ -mu." Celetuk Hakyeon setelah ia mengunyah secuil _toast_ madu miliknya.

Jaehwan meneleng masih dengan raut keheranan. "Apa? Instagramku? Ada apa dengan _instagram_ -ku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Hakyeon meneguk pelan minumanya dan mulai menatap serius Jaehwan yang ada di depannya. "Dia melihat berulang kali kegiatan ski mu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan itu."

"Itu kan hanya _post_ tentang ski, lalu apa yang membuatnya kesal?" Jaehwan masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik ucapan Hakyeon. _Yah_ , walaupun Hakyeon juga tak paham sebenarnya apa yang membuat Taekwoon kesal. Namun ia bisa melihat dari air muka yang ditawarkan Taekwoon tadi pagi jelas menunjukkan bahwa sang _bandmate_ memang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Wonshik yang sedari tadi diam tak berbicara akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya pada sang _hyung_. Sepiring _toast_ telah habis dan ia ingin mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya di balik kegiatan liburanmu. Coba _hyung_ pikir! Apa ada sesuatu dengan hal itu?"

"Apa?" Jaehwan masih belum menemukan ujung benang kusut yang menggumpal di otaknya.

"Dia cemburu _hyung_!" Alih-alih para _hyung_ , sang _maknae_ yang melontarkan kalimat itu. Sanghyuk yang paling jelas bisa melihat ada kecemburuan disana. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, sejak kemarin malam Hyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Taekwoon. Lelaki kelahiran 1990 itu tidak peduli dengan Jaehwan yang baru pulang dan lelah. Biasanya dengan senang hati Taekwoon akan memijat dan mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan Jaehwan. Tapi kemarin? Ia menemukan Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendumel disana-sini setelah gagal membujuk Taekwoon untuk membuatkan pasta.

Jaehwan tersedak _toast_ -nya. Ia mendelik pada Hyuk. "Apa? Cemburu? Kan aku hanya main ski saja. Kenapa cemburu?" Tanyanya masih –lagi-lagi- belum bisa membaca suasana.

Hakyeon menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa. Ia geregetan dengan sikap Jaehwan yang belum sanggup menangkap semuanya. Lantas ia memukul kepala Jaehwan ringan.

"Jaehwan! Pikir! Kau kemarin bersenang-senang seharian dengan teman-temanmu itu! Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu kalau kau terus saja bermain dengan mereka? Dan sepertinya kau mulai sedikit tidak peduli pada Taekwoon." Jelas Hakyeon panjang lebar.

Dan Jaehwan hanya membesarkan bola matanya.

" _Hyung_ kemarin sama sekali tidak menghubungi Taekwoon _hyung_ kan? Mungkin itu yang membuatnya cemburu lalu kesal." Tambah Hyuk.

Jaehwan mendesah. Ia mulai paham dengan ini semua. Benar, ia membenarkan kalimat Hyuk. Kemarin saat ia bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan Sandeul dan Jin ia sama sekali lupa pada Taekwoon. Ia tak menghubunginya barang sedetik pun. Apa karena itu? _Ah_ , mungkin juga. Pantas jika ia bersikap tak peduli dan mengabaikan keinginannya.

Mulai mengerti, Jaehwan lantas berdiri. Ia mendorong kursi dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Tak mengindahkan pekikan dan larangan pergi dari Hakyeon. Ia berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil ponsel dan jaket. Setelah itu ia keluar dorm untuk mencari sang kekasih. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih jelas kenapa Taekwoon bersikap seperti ini.

.

.

~Jealous~

.

.

Jaehwan terengah-engah. Meski kenyataannya dingin menusuk relung, ia masih bisa merasakan keringat sedikit mengucur di keningnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum kembali memindai sekitar. Bayangan sang kekasih masih belum tertangkap lensa kembarnya. Kemana sebenarnya sang kekasih? Sepagi dan sedingin ini lelaki itu telah hilang begitu saja dari dunia ini.

Kakinya dipaksa bergerak. Kali ini rasa dingin jelas menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Jaehwan hanya mengenakan mantel bulu tanpa menambah layer pakaian di bawahnya. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi dingin yang menusuk-nusuk. Dan matanya masih harus sigap melihat sekitar. Lantas ia memutuskan untuk datang ke sebuah taman. Kemungkinan besar sang kekasih akan lari pagi disana.

Dan benar, setelah ia mampu menetralkan deru nafasnya ia bisa melihat sang kekasih yang tengah berlari kecil di sekitar kolam air mancur. Dengan jaket itu Taekwoon nekat berlari pagi? Segera ia mendekat pada Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_!" Jaehwan menarik jaket belakang Taekwoon.

Yang ditarik akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh pada Jaehwan. Ada sedikit keterkejutan disana, namun Taekwoon sebisa mungkin untuk tak peduli. Kaki jenjangnya kembali bergerak dengan langkah yang lebih cepat. Jaehwan mendengus. Kenapa sih dengan Taekwoon? Mau tak mau ia mengikuti langkah Taekwoon. Jika boleh jujur kalau soal lari, Jaehwan kurang begitu suka. Ia menggerutu di sepanjang jalan dimana Taekwoon masih tak peduli padanya.

" _Hyung_!" Sekali lagi tangan Jaehwan menarik bagian belakang Taekwoon. Ia menarik dengan keras sehingga Taekwoon benar-benar berhenti. " _Hyung_! Ada apa denganmu _sih_? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi! Dan kenapa kau berlari-lari di pagi dingin ini? Kenapa?"

"Pulanglah Jae! Disini dingin!" Sahut Taekwoon lalu mengenakan earphone dan mulai berlari kembali

Jaehwan mendengus. " _Yaa_! Leo _hyung_!" Pekiknya lagi dan lagi. Jaehwan kesal dengan sikap aneh Taekwoon. Dengan susah payah dan penuh kekerasan, ia menarik earphone yang menyumbat panggilannya.

"Disini dingin! Pulanglah!" Taekwoon hendak mengenakan kembali earphonenya namun tangan Jaehwan lebih sigap. Ia melepas paksa earphone itu dari sang pemilik dan menaruh di lehernya.

"Disini dingin pulanglah! Ini sudah malam tidurlah! Ada apa denganmu _hyung_? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Jaehwan ketus. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin mencakar wajah datar sang kekasih yang masih saja bertindak sama di depannya.

Taekwoon mengalihkan atensinya lalu berlari lagi. Jaehwan mendesah kesal. Ia menyusul sang kekasih dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sontak hal itu membuat Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki yang dipeluk hanya menegang sejenak sebelum ia berusaha melepas pelukan Jaehwan.

"Aku memang kesal dengan _hyung_! Tapi aku juga butuh penjelasan dari _hyung_! Kenapa _hyung_ menghindariku sejak aku pulang liburan kemarin?"

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya. Hal yang paling membuatnya lemah adalah Jaehwan. Merasakan tangan Jaehwan yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat Taekwoon tak sanggup menolak. Lantas ia menarik tangan Jaehwan dan membawanya ke hadapannya.

Saat ini kedua wajah itu saling bertemu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_ menghindariku?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Taekwoon memaling sejenak. "Aku cemburu." Jawabnya singkat _to the point_.

"Cem-cemburu? Cemburu karena apa?"

Taekwoon menatap datar pada Jaehwan. Namun lelaki yang lebih muda bisa melihat ada rasa kekesalan di dalam sana. Pancaran sepasang kristal rubah itu tampak berbeda.

"Kedua temanmu! Sandeul dan Jin."

Dan Jaehwan hanya melongo terkejut.

.

.

~Jealous~

.

.

Jaehwan tak berhenti tertawa. Dengan tangan memegang segelas kopi panas, ia menertawakan curahan hati Taekwoon yang memang benar-benar cemburu pada kedua teman Jaehwan. Sekarang keduanya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dengan minuman hangat sebagai penghalau dingin yang benar-benar tak terelakan lagi.

Dan Taekwoon tampak memerah, merasa dilecehkan oleh tawa yang keluar dari sang kekasih. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Jaehwan malah menganggap lucu sikap cemburunya. Tahu seperti ini Taekwoon lebih baik terus mendiamkan saja Jaehwan biar ia tahu rasa.

Jaehwan menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap air mata yang turun. Ia menatap wajah memerah Taekwoon. Kopi yang ada di tangan ia letakkan di atas kursi dan tangannya beralih menangkup wajah sang kekasih.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa kau harus cemburu dengan mereka _sih_? Mereka itu tidak pantas untuk dicemburui."

Taekwoon membalas tatap manikan cerah milik Jaehwan. "Kau mulai sedikit melupakanku sejak dekat dengan mereka." Sahutnya.

"Hey, kami memang dekat. Kenapa _hyung_ merasa baru sekarang?"

"Sejak hubungan kedekatan kalian diketahui oleh publik, banyak yang menginginkan kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan sejak saat itu kau mulai sedikit tidak peduli denganku. Kau bahkan banyak berkomunikasi dengan mereka lewat telepon." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Jaehwan melepaskan pinggiran cup kopi dari bibirnya. " _Hyung_! Kami hanya berteman saja. _Oh_ , hanya orang bodoh yang cemburu dengan kami." Timpalnya.

"Kalian tampak bersenang-senang. Wajahmu bahkan sangat menikmati liburan kemarin."

Jaehwan tertawa. Lihatlah bagaimana wajah memerah Taekwoon yang memendam kekesalan dan saat ini kekesalan itu tumpah begitu saja. Sangat lucu. Membuat Jaehwan gemas dan tak akan pernah melepaskan sosok tampannya itu.

" _Hyung_!" Jaehwan mengecup pipi Taekwoon. Mereka tidak takut berduaan disana. Mereka yakin tidak ada yang akan lewat di tempat sedingin ini. Mengingat salju turun lumayan dan mereka duduk tanpa kedinginan di salah satu bangku taman. "Kau lucu sekali saat cemburu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam sungguh. Maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu saat bermain ski kemarin. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu kemana aku pergi jadi kau tidak akan khawatir. Tapi justru itu membuatmu cemburu. Maafkan aku _hyung_!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Lain kali kau harus menghubungiku dan juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka!"

"Aku mengerti!" Jaehwan memeluk tubuh Taekwoon. Lelaki di sebelahnya merasakan ada getar di tubuh Jaehwan. Pasti saat ini Jaehwan kedinginan. Lekas ia melepas pelukan Jaehwan yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Jaehwan. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum lalu melepaskan jaket miliknya dan memberikan pada pundak Jaehwan. Senyumnya masih terpasang disana seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja pada pancaran mata Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_ tidak dingin?"

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Bagi _hyung_ melihatmu lebih hangat sudah cukup." Pungkasnya.

" _Awww_ , manis sekali." Senyum cerah mengembang lebar dari bibir penuh Jaehwan. "Kalau begitu.." Jaehwan menggantungkan ucapannya dan mulai memeluk Taekwoon erat. "Aku akan memelukmu biar _hyung_ bertambah hangat."

Taekwoon mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukan Jaehwan. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, aku juga salah padamu." Taekwoon mengecup pipi Jaehwan yang memerah akibat dingin. " _Oh_ ya, kau masih ingin makan pasta? Aku akan buatkan untukmu nanti."

Jaehwan mengangguk antusias. Ia juga mencuri kecup pada bibir Taekwoon. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hyung! Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Mereka berdua hanya teman dekatku itu saja. Lagian..." Jaehwan tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia mengerucut kecil dan Taekwoon bisa melihat ada semu merah di pipinya. Kenapa dengan sang kekasih?

"Lagian?"

"Lagian mereka tipe-tipe _uke_ sepertiku! Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengan mereka! Menggelikan. Mereka bahkan punya _seme_ masing-masing!" lanjutnya dengan nada menggemaskan.

Taekwoon hanya tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajah Jaehwan di dalam dada bidangnya.

"Aku mengerti."

Beberapa detik berselang, Taekwoon menangkup wajah Jaehwan. Ia mengusap pipi Jaehwan dengan ibu jarinya. Pelan namun pasti jarak yang ada mulai terkikis. Jaehwan memejam seiring dengan hembusan hangat nafas Taekwoon yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan sekitar dua detik selanjutnya, bibir tipis Taekwoon telah bertemu sapa dengan bibir tebal Jaehwan. Dengan gerakan pelan, teratur dan penuh ketulusan, Taekwoon mulai menari di atas bibir Jaehwan. Menyapu lembut dan menghantarkan rasa sayang melalui kecupan dalam itu. Jaehwan pun membalasnya. Tangannya melingkar manis di lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae! Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Pungkasnya dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

Jaehwan mengangguk paham. "Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_!" Dan Jaehwan memeluk tubuh Taekwoon.

" _Yaa_! Kalian tidak merasa kedinginan yaa? Kenapa betah sekali _sih_ berada di tempat dingin seperti ini? Benar-benar, cinta membutakan dan memblok semuanya rasa."

Baik Jaehwan maupun Taekwoon menoleh pada sumber suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Ia menatap padanya dengan pandangan heran bercampur bingung. Kenapa bisa Hakyeon ada disini?

" _Yaa_! Kenapa tidak cari tempat hangat sih untuk berduaan? Kalian ini benar-benar! Cepat bangun kita sebentar lagi ada jadwal."

Benar juga! Kenapa mereka tidak mencari tempat hangat untuk berduaan? Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan sejenak sebelum menarik tangannya untuk bangkit.

Mungkin karena mereka telah berdua'an mereka melupakan hal itu. Atau bahkan di kutub utara sekalipun mereka tidak akan kedinginan selama bersama-sama. Entahlah, itu hanya Taekwoon dan Jaehwan yang tahu.

Dan dengan kedatangan Hakyeon untuk mengingatkan jadwal mereka berakhir sudah acara cemburu Taekwoon pada Jaehwan. Keduanya berjalan bersama dengan tangan mengait satu sama lain. Sedang Hakyeon hanya mencebik dan sesekali mengumpat melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Tahu _gini_ lebih baik tidak usah disusul!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

Satu lagi FF Keo untuk kalian semua..

Ini request dari Bulan Taurus yang pengen liat cemburunya Taekwoon gimana..

Semoga suka yaa...

Yang lain kalau ada ide silahkan dishare ^^,

Oh ya, aku pengen buat chapter, tpi nanti takutnya gak kelar, trus terbengkalai. Jadinya buat oneshot aja yaa..

:D :D

Semoga kalian gak bosen sama cerita dari saya..

Silahkan direview kawan-kawan.

.

Oh ya terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang setia mengomen setiap FF saya,

Diantaranya

 **Bulantaurus, Lvinnie, peachpeals, Kennie26, Jeje Kyu Red Sapphire, klasstaroo, heeli, GitARMY, kim436, Amanda, lightningklass, anisahazzah, dinafly3424, yolyol1247, Jeon Hanna, , guest** dan lainnya yang gak kesebut..

Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua.. ^^

Maaf kalau gak aku bales reviewnya.. *bow*

.

.

Salam Hangat

.

.

~Arlian Lee~


End file.
